


Pedro Should Always Listen to Balthazar Because He's Just Right

by yellowviolets



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Balthazar Being Awesome, Multi, Notfic, Redemption, References to 'An Ode', written after 'Idiots' but will probably be AU post that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowviolets/pseuds/yellowviolets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pedrazar notfic because I needed some Pedro redemption and have already read all the other fanfiction but still couldn't find the motivation to write this properly (like with grammar and less capslock) so here is a notfic for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pedro Should Always Listen to Balthazar Because He's Just Right

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on my tumblr if you'd prefer  
> http://pocketcups.tumblr.com/post/96287300243/pedro-should-always-listen-to-balthazar-because-hes

So Pedro is looking for someone to agree with his actions at Hero’s party because he feels sick with guilt. He would usually go to Bea with his problems but that’s out. So is Leo because he’s Hero’s brother so Pedro assumes he’d side with her. Ben isn’t answering his phone and hadn’t been home when Pedro tried to visit which is odd. And Ursula won’t talk to him because she’s “Hero’s friend first and he was a dick anyway so fuck off”. 

But then he remembers Balthazar. Balthazar could be the perfect, objective person to talk to and clear his conscience with. 

So he walks over to his house, convincing himself that Balthazar will get rid of all his doubts. He shows up at the door all self-congratulatory like “this will all be solved because he will tell me I’m right and I can go back to sleeping well and stop biting my nails”, and just smiles like nothing happened and says “hey, what’s up” and Balthazar turns on him and is like “WTF DUDE HAVE YOU APOLOGISED TO HERO YET? SHE WAS CRYING AND IT WAS HER BIRTHDAY LIKE NO” so he’s really shocked and defensive at first, Balthazar doesn't get angry with him, Balthazar writes songs about him and shares his lunch when Pedro forgot his WHAT IS HAPPENING, so he tells him the full story and Balthazar is like “OKAY BUT STILL NO, SHE LOOKED CONFUSED AND YOU KNOW HERO, SHE WOULDN’T DO THAT. JOHN IS BAD NEWS AND SO IS ROBBIE. I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU TRUSTED THEM AND DIDN’T EVEN ASK HERO. HE SHOULD HAVE AT LEAST TALKED TO HER BEFORE HUMILIATING HER IN FRONT OF EVERYONE. HAVE YOU SEEN FACEBOOK, THAT’S NOT COOL MAN.” 

And Pedro is like “oh shit man what do I do” because now he has to accept that he and Claudio are in the wrong. Balthazar, his neutral, if anything supposed to be biased in his favour, party just listed out all the things he was trying to shy away from in his head and if he says they were wrong in confronting her like that, they probably were. And he did know it really, but didn’t want to admit it to himself. Balthazar gave him a much needed reality check. 

So he leaves with his tail between his legs and the next day apologises and grovels and all that to Bea and Hero and they (over the span of at LEAST like three weeks/a month because really) forgive him. It’s not like they are going to be best friends again just now but the possibility of getting somewhere close to that later is enough to brighten everyone’s spirits. The Watch save the day and reveal John and Robbie as lying scumbags, Hero is shown to be the victim of it all and people at school are forced to acknowledge it and in some cases even apologise to her. Things mostly return to normal, the normal of before Nothing Much to Do and benaddicktion, before Claudio and the pain he caused. Some things are different, Bea and Ben started dating a few weeks after the party and John transferred schools to the relief of everyone, but mostly all is back to the usual routine. 

One day they’re all together for some reason and Bea like gives Pedro a tentative hug or rests her head on his shoulder or gives him some of her chocolate salad or something and Balthazar notices and a bit later, totally jokingly, says to Pedro “I see you took my advice. You should do that more often” and Pedro just says “yeah okay” which makes Balthazar all happy and adorable and he’s like “maybe I won’t take down the ode then” and Pedro is like “AWESOME because you’re so good and the internet loves you and you shouldn’t deprive the world just because I am a fuck up” and Balthazar shrugs and is like “the song wasn’t for them though” there is a moment of REALLY awkward silence because Pedro has no fucking idea what he means and then they get distracted with the group and don’t talk on their own for the rest of the day. 

Then, like a few weeks later, Balthazar answers his door to find Pedro standing there all red and sweaty and breathless from running there (I’m going to say Balthazar lives at the top of ‘the hill’ because that’s fun) and just blurts out “FOR ME” and Balthazar is like “wtf are you talking about? Are you okay you look like you’re dying” and Pedro gathers himself and tells him how he couldn’t stop thinking about how Balthazar said he wrote the song for someone and so he watched the ode again and it hit him. And then he ran there because “youwroteasongaboutmeanditwasaboutloveandhowiwouldfindsomeoneand YOU WROTE A LOVE SONG FOR ME” and Balthazar is like “the song literally NAMES YOU how did you not see that” and Pedro gets all embarrassed because he really just thought it was a joke or a part of his campaign or something and, though he knew it was about him, he didn’t get the significance of it being FOR him. 

And so when he had FINALLY got it, he just had to see Balthazar right away so went straight to his house and hadn’t really thought of anything to say once he got there so that awkward silence rears its ugly head again and Balthazar has to break it himself with a little, embarrassed smile and something like “so what did you think of the song with your new perspective then??” and Pedro stares at him because he looks really cute and has he always been this cute like what and Pedro kind of really wants to kiss him and whoa that’s definitely new or… is it? Hasn’t Balthazar always been amazing and trendy and talented and everything Pedro could ever ask for and never earn?

So Pedro, with the new found knowledge that he likes Balthazar in a not-entirely-platonic-at-all-actually-let’s-make-out-and-hold-hands sort of way, leans into Balthazar’s space and Balthazar, with the long-established knowledge that he likes Pedro in a pretty-permanent-and-probably-more-like-love-really sort of way, closes the distance. 

\---

A new update on ‘Watch Projects’ flashes up on youtube. It’s titled something along the same lines of but not because it’s cheesy as fuck ‘A new ode for a new Pedro’

The comments read ‘Isn’t my boyfriend amazing? Thanks Balthy, I don’t deserve you. PEDRO OUT’ 

THE END


End file.
